1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for human resources management, and, more particularly, to such systems and methods for improving retention of employees.
2. Description of Related Art
Employee turnover is a persistent problem in the business arena. Not only does turnover affect workplace morale, but the expense of replacing employees can be very high depending upon expertise.
Studies have shown that a major contributing factor to employee turnover is lack of effectiveness at the supervisor level. A method and system for measuring leadership effectiveness has been disclosed by Morrel-Samuels (U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,340).